Who Are We?
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: The High School Principal knew, many friends knew, Rudy knew, Jerry surprizingly knew, Eddie knew, Milton knew, Jack knew. But, we needed the explination of why we were held at the dojo. That's when I made my move... JackxKim Rated T for Kim's Hurt *OOC
1. The Question

**The Question**

* * *

I wonder what happened to our parents. I wonder what happened to our homes. I wonder what happened to our brothers and sisters. I wonder how we found each other. Here, in the dojo our main focus: Friendship. Love. Confort. Control. But, from time to time, the guys ask, "What's wrong?" Do they not know their past? It haunts me. I stay at the dojo only to know I'm cared for and protected. I wonder if Jack knows the answers to the questions I've asked. I wonder if he wonders the same things about his past. I love this dojo. I love the people in it. But most of all, I love Rudy. He's like the father we never had. He's our protector and leader. I don't know why our parents never wanted us. How they gave us up. How we were left to die as very young kids. As teenagers now, I've began to realize what Rudy has done for us. But the question is, where is his family?

I never realized before that me and my brothers lived at the same dojo, in the mall. I never realized how all of our other friends at school said to each other, "Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" or "Want to come to my house to get homework done?" I've always thought each circle of friends at our school lived together. I never really considered, "Do we have a home?" Until it struck me. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They are not my brothers. They are my friends.

I have always believed we were siblings ever since the day I took my first step, the first time I could talk, the first time I knew karate, the first time I spared with Jack, the first time I won a tournament, the first time I realized my brothers protected me. But, all that changed one day. I don't know how. It's just something that happens. It clicked. They were my friends. 'No, they are still my brothers! We are blood related. No, they are my friends, we don't act or look alike. But we all love each other and protect one another.' my mind would play tricks on me causing me to zone out during lunch. To zone out during spars. To zone out during school. To zone out even when Jack is talking to me. I would always pass out from my brain getting overloaded. Jack and Rudy were always so worried something serious was over me. The other three? Too oblivious to see it. But, I knew they cared. Then, I had to ask it. Really. Who Are We?

After doctor visits and diagnosis of my time to time faints and zoning outs. After many conversations with Jack, but me being to afraid to ask if he wondered the same thing. After me growing so shy and quiet, I finally realized it. The High School Principal knew, many friends knew, Rudy knew, Jerry surprizingly knew, Eddie knew, Milton knew, Jack knew. But, wee needed the explination of why we were held at the dojo. That's when I made my move...


	2. Same Bliss

**Same Bliss**

* * *

As I walk through the school's main hallway with books in my hand and a frown on my face, everthing was in slow motion. I heard people slowly talking, lockers slam closed, laughs, phones ringing, skateboard's skidding to stops, bus' brakes, my best friends' voices. 'Do they know? Does Jack know?' I reached my locker and twisted in the code. 'Does anyone want me to know?' I think more I steadily place my heavy colorful books in their tight corner of the locker. I stared at the inside door of my locker. It held my favorite memories. Pictures of Me and the guys at the beach, at the mall, at the lake. But one stood out the most. The picture always brought the memory back...

Slowly the heat of the sun shined down on our soft skin. I danced and danced. I felt the wind play with my long blond locks and saw his storter wavy hair bounce as he practiced karate. I followed him doing the same. The gleaming light made us shine on top of the tallest hill in Seaford. The crispy green grass tickled my toes each time I gracfully stepped down. I was enjoying this bliss millisecond went I felt a hand grab mine. I slowly turned to him as he laughed, 'like this.' I felt the wind bounce from his swift karate movements to me. I smiled and tried the move again. He just laughed. 'See? You're getting it!' He laughed more. I stared at him with a blank face. His sweaty hair was dried by the wind. I just shook my head and laughed at my brother. We started to spar. I felt the cold sweat drops fall on my shoulders as we practiced harder and harder. In the end, we knew each other too well. No one won. We just laid there. On top of the green hill laughing and breathing hard. My eyes closed as I heard the wind thrust the leaves of the trees in the distance. Soon, I felt the grass move as he sat up. I felt two arms under me and I opened my eyes. 'Put me down!' I yelled and laughed. He just smiled. Me, laid over his shoulder, kept slapping his back in annoyance. Soon, the fragrance of salt danced in the air. I looked over his shoulder to the broad Seaford Lake. 'NO! You wouldn't!' I screamed. 'Yes, Yes I would!' 'JACK!' I yelled at the top of my lungs when his hands let me go. My skin made goosebumps as the first droplets of cool water painted my back. I quickly grabbed my brother's arm and he fell in too. I tapped the bottom ot the lake with my foot and pushed myself to the surface. 'JACKSON!' I yelled. I tried to hold a strait face but his hystericle one denied my hopes.

I jumped into reality as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to Jack.

"C'mon follow me." He whispered softly. As he did, the school drove back into real motion. He grabbed my hand and he lead me to the stairway. That was where we finished our late homework every friday.

"It's not even Friday. Even though I wish it was." I said crossing my arms.

"Yah, but you know." I sat by him as I heard his voice change. "I figured out why you zone out. I did it all by myself." I felt my eyes light up.

"What is it then?" I whisper knowing the answer of the former question but wanting Jack to bring it up.

"It's because of the dojo and why we live and go there everyday." he said. I smiled. "You wonder why no one else at school lives like us. You wonder why we don't look or act like each other. You wonder why we don't have a mom." My smiled died away as if I never knew how to. "But guess what?" I looked back to the boy I've looked up to my whole life. "I do too." I smiled right after he did. After he hugged me, I ask slowly. "Does Milton, Eddie or Jerry know?" Jack bit his lip. 'Hmmm... I never notice how he does that... ok... oh yah? Do they?' I thought. "I don't know. But htey will after school." Jack gets up and I do too. I grab Jack's hand and he turns back to me. I hug him as it there wasn't another hour. "Thank you for always being there." I paused when I felt him smile. "And for being the best brother I could ever have." He let me go sso he could see my face. "Thank you for bing the best younger sister." I smiled and said, "Even if we find out we really aren't blood siblingd. I still will think of you aws a brother." He smiled. I hugged him again.

BR-R-R-R-RING!

The bell made us jump. "Oh-no!" we both whispered. We ran to our lockers and grabbed our books but were too late. The morning bell stampede was coming right towards us and guess who was at the front? Jerry.

"WHO-O-O-O-O-O-O!" He screamed. Doing his 'Colombian War Chant.' Once he was close enough. I threw a book right in front of him and he slid onto his face and slid like a penguin. The rest of the stampede followed. They slid down the rest of the hall and into the gym and the doors slamed shut leaving books, papers, pencils, me, and Jack in the hallway. I look up to Jack and burst out laughing.

"I couldn't resist!" I yelled in between laughs.

"Wow! He wasn't lying yesturday when he said he would start the stampede!" Jack exclaimed. "And how they all follow him!" he said then turning us into hysterics. The second bell rang making our laughing stop but our laughs still hung in the air. "Let's go!" he said in a deeper voice. We grabbed our books and raced upstair to Biology.

In Biology, I was so distracted by my wonders when I felt Justin (the kid behind me) tap my shoulder I quickly turn when the teacher turns to the board and look at the peice of paper in his hand. I take it and mouth, 'Thank you.' he nods. On the outside it said my name. I opened it saying:

Are you sure you're ok? I mean has the subject of what we were talking about earlier really haunt you that much? You know you can tell me anything right? It makes me go insane to see you like this. BTW: After school meet me at 'the park' a.s.a.p Please

-J-

I look back to him after I watched the teacher turn and nod. He smiles and leans back in his chair.

Jack's POV

After I smiled, I felt eyes stare at me. I looked to my left seeing Jax giving me the suspition look. (His real name is Jackson too so everyone calls me Jack and him Jax) I mouth, 'What is it now?" a little annoyed, I mean, He's not the worst person in the world but he can be really annoying! He passed me a note.

Did you just do what I think you did?

NO! I just asked her to meet me somewhere! (I wrote back)

Yah, I wonder why!

Yah it's because of some... Yah family problems You know, I shouldn't tell you this but we are siiblings... I didn't like saying that but, It could be true? Or was it?

! WWWHHHAAATTT? I just shake my head in reply and crinkle up the paper.

After school, I rush up to Kim.

"Hey Kim! Apparently Mrs. Lennox thought I was acting weird so she gave me free time for last period. Wanna go to," I leaned closer to her, "The hill?" I felt her take a huge breath.

"YES! We haven't gone in forever!" she threw her arms around my neck. I smiled and we raced hand in hand through the hallway. I heard Jerry's voice.

"YO! Were my peeps goin-"

"SORRY JER- GOTTA WHOA-" Kim yelled as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her out the door. I was running as fast as I could technically pushing her with me. She wass laughing so hard because she could barely move her legs. Once we reached the Hill I stopped sudenly making her fall foward. I grabbed her hand pulled her to me. She came in so fast that she fell on top of me.

"OK bro! Are you TRYING to kill us!" She breathed hard. I lifted her up pushing her away from me. She laughed and pulled up grass throwing it in my hair.

"NOT THE HAIR SIS!" He yelled. I painted a scared face trying not to laugh. He looked at me and He smiled.

"Spar?"

"Spar!" I yelled back.

I felt the same bliss. As we fought the memory came back to me...


	3. A New Start

**A New Start**

* * *

I heard the sound of Jerry's Columbian war chant as I walked into the dojo. Jack was their on the right side of the mats, trying to murder another punching dummy, but was distraced by Eddie with a bow staff 'beating the grace out of him' as Jack would put it. I smirked at the scene and ran into my room to change. I grabbed my gi out of my dresser and laid it on my bed. I psychologically whipped around and a note on my desk. I held the light envelope in my hands. I slid my finger under the sealed area slipping a cut to take the paper out. It read:

This is weird and crazy but I want all of you in my office after practice. I will make an announcement to let the guys know. I wanted you to know first Kim. I think you have already been suspecting this, but here it goes. This dojo you live at isn't a training room, nor our meeting place, nor a charity drive, nor a school. But, it's our home. I have kept things from you five ever since you can remember. This dojo you call home, it an orphanage. I naturally adopted you and Jack when you guys were only a couple months old. But, about a year later, I found a 3 year old Jerry and a 2 year old Milton. 3 months later, it clicked. I turned this dojo into a karate orphanage. So, one day about 2 months after I opened the dojo, Eddie's mom dropped him off and just left. I took care of you all and trained you.

But, there's something else you should know about you and Jack. I told you Jack was your sibling. I've noticed you guys haven't believed me. Jack even told me with those words he didn't. But, a couple hours ago, he told me he did. It's funny because, the same day he admited it, I'm telling him the opposite. You two are not siblings. But, you wo have a brother here. It's Jerry, he's your older brother.

You may be asking, 'What do you mean? You got me before Jerry and he's older?' Well, you and Jerry had 3 months together then, your mom just snapped. I don't know why but she just gave you up. The day she did, Ms. Anderson gave up Jack. The two moms talked to each other and made a deal that the foster parent/s made sure to lie to you two about being siblings. I did until now. It's been so hard for me to hold it in now. Well, you know everything you need to know now. But still come into my office.

-Rudy

I dried my tears, and changed as fast as I could. When I tied my black belt around me, I faced the mirror and let out some more tears. Without drying those, I left to the training room. When I did, Rudy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I got a look from Jerry, a, 'What's going on?" look from Milton. Eddie, just looked at Jerry. I passed them and walked up to Rudy and whispered,

"Can I show this to Jack?" And showed him the letter that was behind my back. He nodded with a smile. I felt Jerry tap my shoulder. I turned to him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"You'll find out in a couple hours." I said sweetly and walked over to Jack. He held a bowstaff in his left hand while I dropped the note in his right. He looked at me confusingly then sat in the chair next to me as he read it. About 5 minutes after, he looked at Rudy,

"Is this true?" he said with watery eyes and happy spirit. Rudy nodded. He smiled.

"Thank you." Jack whispered. He gave Jack a hug and told everyone to get back to work. Me and Jack sparred with bowstaffs as Eddie and Milton did everything they could to get Jerry to stop screaming like a girl. At the end, me and Jack went ot Falafel Phill's and sat outside. Jerry came up and pulled a chair over.

"What was that note earlier?" he asked. Me and Jack looked from him to each other then at our food.

"Rudy will tell us all as a group, in his office, as a group." Jack said and smiled. Jerry got the sense that it was something important but neither bad nor scarey. He nodded and actually left.

"Is it just me, or is Jerry different?" I asked Jack but looking in the direction Jerry left to.

"It's not just you. I think he has a sense of it." I nodded.

"C'mon let's go in." Jack said. I smiled and we stood up and walked into the dojo.

"Come to my office guys!" Rudy called loud enough for only the training room to hear. All five of us squished onto his couch.

"Can I read you guys something?" he asked. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry, (the oblivious ones) looked around at each other.

"Yes you can?" Milton said a little confused. He pulled out a peice of paper and read about each person.

How Milton's 8 brothers and sisters (him being the youngest) the four oldest siblings were moved out and actually left the country. The next two are living together in Texas, and the third youngest is actually serving in Afghanistan. But, his closest sister, was killed in a car wreck a week before she gave him up. She said she could endure losing another one of her kids. Milton was satisfied with new eyes on the dojo and his friends.

Eddie. He has two younger sibling who died only three weeks after birth. His mom was too sad to raise any other kids and gave him up as well.

That left the last three.

Jack, His dad died 2 weeks before he was even born because of his job. He was an FBI agent. His mom was an undercoer one and after he died, she couldn't raise him properly because of her job so she let him go.

Rudy paused and looked to Jerry and Kim who were sitting next to eachother.

"You two, are siblings." he whispered. I could actually feel Jerry's eyes widen. We looked each other then back to Rudy. He continued. "As a 3 month old, your guys mom gave up Kim the same day Jack's mom gave him up. So, Ms. Anderson agreed to having the foster parent/s lie to you two about being siblings. Jerry looked to Jack,

"Stealin' my sista huh?" he exclaimed playfully making the others laugh.

Rudy continued, "But, a year later, Jerry was left here with his mom not even realizing Kim was here." he paused. Then, he said with a laugh, "If she did know, you guys probably would never have known each other." It felt very weird to think of a life without Jerry. I don't know why though. Maybe it's just because of it clicking that we were family.

"So, yah that's the real story behind this dojo." Rudy finished. All five of us looked at each other then back at Rudy and smiled. He smiled back then left the room.

After about 5 minutes of a deathly quiet room, we still couldn't think of what to say, until Milton spoke up,

"Stealin' my sista huh? That's what you go with?" that made us all laugh and clear our watery eyes.

"Hey! First thing that came to mind!" he replied.

"Yah," Eddie said standing up, "like how the very first word that pops into your brain is what you say!"

"NO!" He imediatley said. "Really Jerry really?" he said looking to the ceiling. We all laughed.

"C'mon guys, let's go practice!" Jack said getting up. We cheered. After everyone left, Jack caught my arm and turned me around.

"I'm surprized you're not surprized." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm surprized that you actually think that I'm not surprized." He smiled.

"Well," he said looking to the door and pulling his hand away. "I guess it just ended right'? All the things we thought and-" I interupted him.

"More like began something else." He thought a few seconds.

"You're right." he said.

"Oh, and even if we really aren't siblings, we still can be." I said making him smile.

"Besides," he started putting an arm around my waist and pulling open the door, "it's only the begining."

As I ran, I felt the grainy sand squish between my toes and the salty air comb my hair. I felt arms catch me and I was haulted to a stop. I start laughing and hear the voice I've heard every single day of my life. He lifted me up and dragged me back to our umbrella. He sat me down and sat across from he making she my swift feet wouldn't make another move. I heard seagulls above us and my brother's Columbian war chant as the birds sweapt over his to steal his cheese puffs. I laughed at the sight. I jumped up and ran over to Jerry. 'Where's you maniquin?' I asked him. He laughs and picks me up throwing me in the sea. I stand up and push him in too spilling the orange flaky puffs on the seashore. 'When is there a time I don't end up wet?' I ask myself and turned around to se Jack bolt towards me. He reached me and pulled he over his shoulder. 'PUT ME DOWN ANDERSON!' I yelled again. He just laughed and we swam deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper...


End file.
